Jetlag
by I'll find my Happy Ending
Summary: Their relationship it's like jetlag. Song fic by Simple Plan and Natasha Bedingfield.


_What time is I where you are? - I miss you more than anything._

Mac listened to the song that was playing on the radio. He noticed at the first line of the song, he thought of someone in particular who he misses more than anything. A bushy hair detective in New Orleans.

_Back at home you seem so far - Waiting for the phone to ring._

Ever since Stella, they were having a long distance relationship, meaning a 3,000 miles relationship, they were still going strong. They would wait by the phone just to hear a simple Good Morning, good night or just a simple Hello. It practically makes their day.

_It's getting lonely living upside down, I don't even wanna be in this town._

_Trying to figure it this time zone's making me crazy._

Every time when they will speak over the phone or email, it gives Mac the feeling that he wants to leave New York and just be with Stella. And a single lyric caught his attention because of it's irony. _'Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy.' _

_You say good morning when it's midnight, going out of my head alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad I miss you so bad _

When Mac wakes up, he will be greeted by sleepy 'Good Morning.' And at the end of the call, he will tell Stella 'Good Night.' When Stella wakes up, Mac can't have the strength to pick up his cell because of exhaustion. Damn. He misses her badly.

_And my heart, heart heart is so jetlagged _

_Heart heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart heart, heart is so jetlagged _

_So jetlagged. _

He feels tired knowing that his lover is at the other side of the country. And the time differences just add to the problem. "My heart _is_ jetlagged."

_What time is it where you are? - 5 more day and I'll be home._

Stella scrolled down the names on her contact list and found one name she has been thinking about all day. Mac Taylor. A lyric of a song popped in her head when she thought of him. _What time is it, where you are?'_

When she would go to New York, she would say 'I'm almost home.' Same thing goes with Mac when she comes to visit her. But, where exactly is HOME?

_I keep your picture in my car. - I hate the thought of you alone. _

In Stella's car, there was a pictures of Mac and her around. Mac had given her a Polaroid camera during one of her birthdays a while back. And the camera was put to use when they started dating. It would always be Mac, Stella, Polaroid and a black Sharpie. She always thought that Mac had given up on her and found a girl who can fill in her spot in his heart, but Mac said that no one can replace her in his heart.

_I've been keeping busy all the time, just trying keep you off my mind_

_Just trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy._

Stella tried to be busy at work to just trying to forget Mac but everyday, some little thing reminded her of him. She works at a crime lab, HE works at a crime lab, she uses MAC make-up and she eats MAC and cheese. The time zone barrier drives Stella insane. She can't just call Mac and ask about his day. 2 words just keep on repeating. TIME DIFFERENCE.

_You say good morning, when it's midnight, going out of my head alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad._

Sometimes Stella would call and it was 12 midnight in New York. She would wake up and miss mac's warm body beside her, arms around her waist. 'Oh Mac,' Stella thought. 'I miss you'

_And my heart heart, heart is so jetlagged._

_Heart heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_So jetlagged_

Living on opposite sides of the country, can have a strain on their relationship, but being Mac and Stella, they would work things out. And before you know it, a dozen flowers was sitting on Stella's desk with a simple note; 'I miss you and I love you. Don't you forget that.' And on Mac's desk, there is a red eye flight to New Orleans leaving in an hour.

_**DISTANCE DOES NOT RUIN PEOPLE'S RELATIONSHIP. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE SOMEONE EVERYDAY TO BE IN LOVE.**_


End file.
